


The Observation Report of Yamazaki Sagaru: Fukucho and Yorozuya Danna

by velvetcat09



Series: Yorozuya Toshi-chan and Sakata Fukucho [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't mess with Sakata Fukucho, M/M, The Adventure of Yamazaki Sagaru, Vice-Commander Sakata, Yorozuya Toshi-chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: Fukucho has been waking up earlier lately and Yamazaki meddles into something he shouldn't have.====Yorozuya Toshi-chan AU bonus #1: From the eye of Yamazaki Sagaru
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: Yorozuya Toshi-chan and Sakata Fukucho [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	The Observation Report of Yamazaki Sagaru: Fukucho and Yorozuya Danna

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking of making several bonuses of this au lol  
> i love yorozuya toshi-chan au so much aaaah and i want to add more, but it'll be more of a slice-of-life type of series

There’s something going on with Fukucho.

Yamazaki concludes this after seeing the silver-haired Vice-commander walking through the corridor at 7 in the morning. The man is only wearing the barebone of his Shinsengumi uniform, just the white shirt (untucked) and the vest. Fukucho doesn’t usually wear the whole cravat thing, so seeing him without one isn’t unusual. But Yamazaki notes that the man carries the white cloth with him, along with his jacket. Fukucho is yawning openly while going through the corridor, the sight of someone waking up against their will. And as far as the inspector knows, that one is correct. Vice-commander Sakata doesn’t abide to the ‘early bird catches the worm’ philosophy. Fukucho wakes up late, doesn’t care about morning routine; it’s a miracle that the Shinsengumi can function as a police force under the command of such lazy person. What’s even more odd is that this isn’t the first time the badminton-athlete-wannabe sees their Vice-commander roaming around early in the morning.

Out of curiosity and nothing else, Yamazaki follows the Vice-chief. Hiding behind utility poles and garbage cans in the street, Yamazaki questions why Fukucho isn’t taking the car with him. If he doesn’t take the car, then where he’s going must be nearby, perhaps not that far from the barrack, then. The inspector frowns at the change of scenery. Fukucho is going to Kabuki-cho this early?

Yamazaki stays hidden in the alleyway across the building that Vice-chief just entered. He’s taken by surprise when Fukucho is climbing up the stairs of the Yorozuya Toshi-chan building, staggering through his sleepiness as he notices the man pauses every now and then through his entire journey to yawn. Someone who’s definitely not an early bird going through such length, walking across the town for this particular place. Yamazaki simply must know the reasoning behind it.

He sees Fukucho pressing on the doorbell and not long after, the glasses boy of the Yorozuya opens the door and greets him. Fukucho then excuses himself in. From how casual Shinpachi-kun is letting Fukucho enters, it seems like this is not the first time; in fact, rather, it looks like it’s something that occurs daily.

Yamazaki can’t really get closer or eavesdrop on what’s going on inside that apartment. He walks around the building to find an opening where he can take a peek, and he finds one in the form of the window at the back of the building. From what he recollects of the Yorozuya’s place layout, that window is the one in the living/office room of the business. It’s a perfect place for peeping what’s happening inside, but at the same time, could be a dangerous spot since anyone who peeks from there can be immediately spotted by the person inside. Yamazaki takes the risk by inspecting through a set of binoculars from two buildings across that window.

When the lenses focus on what’s inside the Yorozuya household, Yamazaki nearly drops his jaw at the sight of Fukucho helping with carrying a set of bowls and plates into the living room. The man looks so natural in the environment, looking relax and in his element. From what Yamazaki is seeing, he seems to be exchanging words with the Yorozuya boss, as well as the two kids.

Yamazaki nearly drops his eyeballs when he sees the Vice-commander grinning and laughing with the two Yorozuya kids. He nearly slips from the roof altogether.

He watches from afar, Fukucho sitting down along with the Yorozuya trio in the living room, then him picking what seems to be a bowl of rice and eats. It dawns on the inspector that Fukucho is having breakfast at the Yorozuya.

Why? Is the first question that pops inside the easily forgettable guy’s head. Why is Fukucho having breakfast at the Yorozuya? Is this why everyone hasn’t seen Fukucho in the canteen lately? How long has this been going? Is it something daily? What’s going on between Fukucho and the Yorozuya? Why are they so friendly, I thought they always fight on the street? Is Fukucho on good terms with the Yorozuya? Why is the Yorozuya Danna putting a karaage in Fukucho’s bowl with his chopsticks—

Oh.

_Oh!_

Yamazaki slips from the roof and lands on a pile of trashbags (luckily). The inspector can’t believe what he just saw—but at the same time, he can definitely believe it. Somehow it makes sense. It’s like _of course_. More questions pops up inside his head, like so Fukucho swings that way? When he thinks about it, the silver-haired man is like a magnet to almost everyone. He’s popular in an unusual way, not the Ikemen type—no, no, that’s actually the Yorozuya Danna actually. The raven has a more handsome and pretty cut look with his face. Meanwhile, Fukucho has a striking silver permhead that is sure to catch everyone’s eyes on the street. His eyes are dead like rotten fish, he picks his nose and ears out in the open, he dresses messily, is always late to meetings and basically anything, he looks like a sleazebag, he checks more on the Ossan type rather than Ikemen. But he’s still popular with the women (And for some reason, the older women as well, now that Yamazaki thinks about it), and as someone who works directly with Fukucho, the inspector knows that the Vice-chief is also popular with the same gender. It’s not in the handsome or pretty kind of sense, the silver-haired Vice-commander just has this air about him that attracts people around him. A natural-born charmer, probably.

So Fukucho can swing in whichever direction that he wants. But with the Yorozuya Danna? Yamazaki is completely baffled, and yet finding that fact to not be surprising at all. He’s more confused on the how-ness of it all. Fukucho with the Yorozuya Danna. It’s an unexpected combination but plausible, really plausible now that Yamazaki recalls of how head-to-head those two tend to be.

“I’m off, then.”

Yamazaki scrambles to his feet. He hears Fukucho’s voice and the sound of door being shuttered open and close. The inspector hides behind another pile of trash to see if Fukucho walks down the outdoor staircase. He waits but the man doesn’t appear. After a short while, Yamazaki decides to take a peek on the street. Fukucho has left?

The inspector is standing right around the staircase when a voice appears behind him all of the sudden.

“Oi, this is intruding on other people’s private life, you know.”

Yamazaki sweats profusely.

“F-Fuku—cho…”

* * *

Yamazaki watches people passes by. They doesn’t seem to notice him (which is normal for him, anyway, right?), but Yamazaki has been calling for each person that walks by so, really, at least one of them must have heard him, right? Unless they’re actively avoiding him, pretending not to hear and see the Shinsengumi Inspector being tied on a rope and dangling from a tree.

Okita-taichou walks by and Yamazaki calls for him. The captain stops in his track and looks Yamazaki dead in the eye. There’s a pause before Okita-taichou breaks into a shit-eating grin. Yamazaki completely loses hope. The captain realizes who tied Yamazaki on the tree in the first place and like hell will the second sadist help undo the work of the first sadist.

Okita-taicho takes a picture with his phone before continuing with his walk.

Harada-taicho passes by. Yamazaki repeats his call for help and the bald man actually approaches him to help. He asks what happened and Yamazaki makes the mistake of explaining it to the other captain. Harada-taicho halts his hands that was going to help untie the rope, takes a couple steps back and bows an apology, saying “I’m sorry, Yamazaki!” before scampering off.

At that point Yamazaki already about to give up hope altogether until Saitou-taicho walks by. He immediately calls for the afro captain. Unlike everyone else, Saitou Shimaru is one of the few people in Shinsengumi that doesn’t fear the Vice-chief. It’s not that Fukucho is a scary person, it’s just that if you cross him in any way, shape, or form; well, you have Yamazaki here as an example. Saitou-taicho is one of the rare people who holds it well with the Vice-commander, actually. Maybe because the afro captain doesn’t talk much in the first place. But he seems to be quite talkative when with the Vice-commander. Yamazaki puts this at the back of his mind, a thought for another day.

Saito-taicho approaches him and looks up at the poor inspector.

“C-can you help me get down, Saito-taicho?”

Saito-taichou stares at Yamazaki for a while. The afro captain then writes something on his notebook. He turns it around for the inspector to read.

‘Is that the Vice-commander’s knot?’

…

Yamazaki blinks.

“Yes.”

Yamazaki watches Saito-taicho walks away with both his hands in the air.

Yamazaki hangs on that tree for two days, until Kyokucho unties him. The man then says not to tell Gin about him freeing the inspector. Yamazaki understands what the Commander was saying when the next day he sees Kyokucho's face covered in black ink doodles to mimic a gorilla face.


End file.
